


Heat of the Moment

by Multishipperlove



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Vax gets to try a traditional Marquesian dish and gets a bit too cocky when Gilmore warns him about the spices.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:  
> cliche prompt list "you will regret that baby" vaxilmore

Vox Machina had been back in Whitestone for barely a few minutes before Vax excused himself from the group. For once they had returned without any grave injuries, or more trouble than they had left with. For once everyone was fine and in good spirit, and while the others looked forward to a relaxing evening in the castle, Vax couldn’t wait to see Gilmore again.

So he ignored the teasing and leering calls from everyone, not even bothering to flip them off as he made his way to Gilmore’s temporary home in the city. Pulling out the small key the sorcerer had given him he let himself in, wanting to surprise the man. But instead of the picture of his lover relaxing on the couch, Vax was greeted by a lovely smell, that seemed to be wafting through the entire house.

Shaun was a wonderful cook, one more reason why Vax mourned not being able to spend more time with him. Stolen moments, nights spend together as long as neither of them was needed elsewhere.. it never seemed to be enough.

“Gilmore?” Vax called out tentatively, not wanting to startle him too much by sneaking through the rooms. “Shaun, I’m back early.”

Just a moment later, the sorcerer appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, a wide smile on his face. “So you are, darling!” They embraced, holding on tightly for a moment, and when Gilmore pulled away again, he placed a gentle kiss on Vax’ cheek. “So how’s your newest adventure treated you? I’m guessing everyone is doing well, otherwise you wouldn’t be here already.”

“No, I suppose I wouldn’t,” Vax admitted, a bit sheepishly, even though he knew Gilmore didn’t judge him for placing his priorities the way he did. Otherwise, they most likely wouldn’t have gotten together in the first place. “Everything went well, but let’s not talk about it now. I just want to enjoy being here for a while.”

Gilmore’s face softened and he gave a soft sigh, running his hand down Vax’s back before pulling him a bit closer. “Of course, you can tell me some other time. I’m just glad to have you.” Vax hummed in agreement, resting his head against Gilmore’s shoulder as he leaned in. But the smell was still very distracting, and it had definitely reminded him how hungry he was. His growling stomach gave him away a moment later, making Gilmore laugh. “Alright, enough standing around. Let me get some food into you, little bird, you seem to need it.”

Vax still blushed at the nickname but nodded, gladly following back to the kitchen. “You know I’m not going to say no to that. So tell me, what are you making?”

“Oh, I’m already done,” Gilmore replied, carrying a pot over from the stove to the table, where Vax had already settled down. “It’s Marquesian, a stew, sort of. You’re lucky you’re back so early, too. I was just about to put the finishing touch on it, but if you’re eating with me, it’s probably best if I keep that to my own plate.”

Vax frowned slightly at that, but seeing the small clay jars scattered around the fire made him realise that Gilmore was most likely talking about spices. He did like to complain about Tal'Dorei food being bland sometimes. “No, please, add whatever you like. I’d love to try,” he assured him, giving his partner a warm smile.

Gilmore just chuckled in reply but did bring one of the clay jars over as well before joining him at the table. “Try it if you want to, but I think it’s better if I don’t add it to the whole thing yet. This one is… rather strong.”

Vax shrugged and, under the horrified eyes of Gilmore, sprinkled a good spoonful of the reddish brown powder over his plate. “Come on, how bad can it be?” he asked, stirring it all in with his spoon. The stew certainly looked tasty, though besides some kind of meat and like one vegetable, Vax couldn’t make out what was in it.

Shaun made a sound somewhere between repressed laughter and horrified groan. “Oh darling, you’re going to regret that.” But the half elf just waved him off, taking a big bite of it anyway.

The reaction was imminent. Vax’ smug smile seemed to freeze at first, then melted into a grimace, a cough, his hands curling into fists. “Oh god, oh fuck-”

Wincing in sympathy, though it was hard to not show his amusement as well, Gilmore got up and got the milk can out of the cupboard, quickly pouring a glass for Vax. “Here, drink this, that should help,” he told him, sticking it under his nose. And Vax took it, gladly.

His whole face was already flushed though, and Gilmore didn’t miss the misty eyes either. He couldn’t help it anymore and laughed, softly, not trying to mock his lover but not able to pity him all too much either. To soften the blow a bit he reached out to stroke his hair, gently tucking Vax to lean against his belly as the half elf still struggled with forming words again.

“Don’t- don’t say I told you so,” he grumbled finally, once the burning in his throat had started to cool down at least a little bit. “I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“Well obviously,” Gilmore replied, still maybe a little bit too gleeful. “Now next time, maybe you’ll listen to me. Though knowing you, I doubt it.”

“Good, at least that means you know me well.” Vax answering grin was already utterly unrepentant again, making Gilmore roll his eyes fondly. He hadn’t expected anything else.


End file.
